Animals
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: "Yes. My hands have been turned into paws, I have cat ears, and a tail. Anymore questions?"  Sherlock/John yaoi dont like dont read, rating may go up ;  Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Animals...

Chapter 1~Always knew you were a cat person

"Sherlock?" John called walking up the steps to the flat. "Sher..." John trailed off as he saw his curly haired flatmate pacing the floor..on all fours. "'Lock..?" John finished wondering just what the hell was going on. "Ah John finally!" Sherlock stood and...John bursted in to a fit of laughter. "What...you...cat?" John breathed out holding his stomach. "I'm pretty sure you ment 'Whats going on? Why do you look like a cat?' correct?" Sherlock pouted, making John laugh harder at how cute the consulting detective looked. John stopped laughing long enough to nod, but said nothing for he didnt trust his vocie. He believed if he said anything he would start laughing and not be able to stop. "Well I was testing something and well...this was the result." He lifted his hands-No, paws! to his white/pink ears sticking up at the top of his messy ink colored curls. John stared wide eyed at the cat-lock. He sat down and smirked. "Is...is that a tail?" he asked. "Yes. My hands have been turned into paws, I have cat ears, and a tail. Anymore questions?" Sherlock hissed. "No. None. I just...cant believe this." John got up and walked over to Sherlock. John softly poked his left ear and giggled as it twicthed. "Yes very funny." Sherlock snapped throwing himself on the sofa. "No no. It's just...I've alway thought of you as a cat." John shruged with a stupid grin on his face. "I've alway thought of you as a cuddly teddy bear. Doesnt mean I'd like you with small brown ears atop your head...Well..." Sherlock smirked. "Oh no dont even-Wait. You think of me as a teddy bear? A _cuddly_ teddy at that?" John smiled and turned away, trying to hide the blush that threated to creep on his face. "Yes. Your jumpers, your giggle, your laugh and your eyes dont make it better." Sherlock laid on the sofa. "My...eyes?" John paused, choosing which one he'd pick out. "Yes. Your eyes are like giant blue buttons." Sherlock said, aggervated. "Wow..." John smiled. "Hey John. You know that movie line 'If I go down I'm taking you with me'?" Sherlock says to John with a sparkle in his eye. '_Oh dear god...' _"Yes. It's in lots of movies. Why?" John asked in worry. "No reason." Sherlock eyes flashed as he smirked. "Night John." He strechs on the floor and trots out of the living room. _'He's a cat'_ John giggles to himself.

A/N-...I dont know. I was high on baked mac&cheese ~.~ plz RR&A ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=If I'm a cat your a bear

John awoke with a small yelp. "Sherlock, if I told you once , I've told you a thousand times dont watch me sleep when you cant." John mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Dont exaggrate John." Sherlock sighed dramatiactlly and plopped back on the bed, making John shifted a bit at the bounce it gave. "Why were you staring at me today? My eyes twiched? Was I snoring?" John asked harshly. Sherlock said nothing, just dropped his head and John sighed. "I'm sorry Sherlock. Just a bit tired is all." John said petting Sherlock's head. Involentary, Sherlock leaned into the touch, purring. Sherlock jolted back to his spot, light pink dusting his cheeks. "No. It's quite all right. It's just..." John barely heard Sherlock, staring at his hand still in mid-air. John quickly snapped out of it. "It's just?" John prompted,moving his hand back to his side. Sherlock smirked. John's stomach knoted and he threaded his finger through his hair. "You didnt put honey in my h-!" John's vocie died down as he felt two small ears poking out. Sherlock, since John's hair grew down to his shoulders, couldnt tell if he was mad by looking at the small vein in his neck. John face showed it was safe so he continued on. "You should look at your nose." Sherlock smiled. John jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "SHERLOCK!" Sherlock ran, grabbed his coat and ran out the flat. John stared at the small pink triangle nose on his face. Then looked at the brownish/blonde and pink inside ears on top of his head.

**I've study that the formula I was using always gives a person three traits of what ever animal is mixed-SH**

John gulped and looked at his hands, feet, the rest of his face. He sighed in refielf and texted back Sherlock.

**I only have the ears and nose. Maybe something went wrong?-JW**

**Hopefully. I didnt mean to get you angry John. I'll try my hardest to find a cure for you.-SH**

John smiled as a warm feeling settled in his chest, he reread Sherlock's text. 'I'll try my hardest to find a cure for you.' Sherlock would find a cure to one of his own experiment for him. Just then John felt something wagging in pants. _'Oh no..'_

**Sherlock I have a tail-JW**

**That makes three. I'll be home shortly to see. Want me to bring honey?-SH**

**Bastard-JW**

John looked at his small, fine pointed, fuzzy tail. "I have a tail...given to me by Sherlock bloody Holmes." John bursted into giggles.

A/N-Do ya like? Plz RR&A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Cats and a murder case...

Sherlock busted through the door to find John in one of his cream colored jumpers with a book in hand. "Let me see!" Sherlock characteristically squealed pulling John off the sofa. "Sherlock!" John giggled. Sherlock took a good look at his flatmate. Cream colored jumper, small brown/blonde ears, small pink nose, his eyes were a baby blue and! John made a small hole in his pants for his fuzzy small tail. Sherlock took a deep breath. "Well?" John asked, wondering if Sherlock was going to squeal again. "All I have to do now is find a cure..." Sherlock mumbled, in his usaual '_Lets get to work' _tone but instead of rolling his eyes John simply smiled as Sherlock's tail flicked from side to side and his paws stretched out at his side. But as Sherlock spoke his phone rung. Sherlock opened it and put it on speaker.

"Greg."

_"Sherlock! I know John is with you so hi. But we need you down here...something happened to Sally."_

John and Sherlock exchanged looks. John knew as much as Sherlock denied liking Sally Donovan at all, he thought of Sally like an annoying little sister...and Anderson as that pain-in-the-ass brother in law. "How's Anderson?" I ask, the sudden thought coming to mind.

_"He's a bit..well he's torn. A lot. He's being held down by my team. He's really- '**I'll kill whoever did this!'" **_

John looks and Sherlock and sees the pain in his eyes and droop of his cat ears.

_"Look just get down here!" _and with that Greg hung up. "Sherlock..." John knew what he was thinking. "Sherlock, what your thinking...is good." John offered a weak smile. Sherlock returned the small smile. "Shall we?" Sherlock opened the door with both his paws(No thumbs!), his tail swishing sadly from side to side. John was suddenly aware again that he also had a tail, ears and a small pink nose but shook his head, thanked Sherlock and walked outside. So a short cute bear and a tall,yet some how still sexy, cute cat walked out of 221b Bakerstreet and hailed a cab.

A/N-Sorry for the shortness! I'm sorry ^^; I've been really busy lately and this all I could give but plz RRA!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Learning

"Hey Sher-" Gerg waved John and Sherlock down 'till he saw John and Sherlock's ears, Sherlock's paws, Sherlock tail, and John's small pink nose and John's small fuzzy tail. "What in the hell...?" Gerg started but stopped as John pointed to the tall cat next to him. "Oh right well..." he sighs. "So you still think you can help us?" Lestrade asks Sherlock whose troting around Sallys lifeless body. John tried deeply not to look at the mutalated and bloody body of Sally Donavon but..."Dear god.." John let out a shakey breath as Lestrade patted him and the back with a worried look. "What is freak d..oinghere? Wait why is he like that?" Anderson started out stomping towards John and Gerg but then confusingly stumbling towards them as he got a good look at Sherlock. Then he turned to John. "What happened-" John pointed to the man/child/cat walking towards them. "Right. How'd you manage to-"

"Anderson I'd advise against getting on my last nerve. Understand that your girlfriend has just been mudered and I'm here to help. Get it through that I'm not here for you." Sherlock spoke coldly, glancing at the DI and his teddy bear to see if they had anything to add. Anderson stood dumbfounded and a bit hurt. He said nothing and walked away.

"That's was a bit not good Sherlock." John sighed. "Being honest is always good." Sherlock smirked even though he made sure to show John the pain in his eyes. _'He shouldnt worry more then he has to._' John smiled. "What do you have?" Lestrade asked breaking the two out of there thoughts. "Well I've already got you the murder." Sherlock said bitterly, as if it were a bad thing. "So dull and easy it's Dimmock." Everyone turned to DI Dimmock who was talking to Anderson. "W-What? Why? Why would you do that?" the more questions Anderson asked the more pissed off he got. "Come on! You really gonna believe him?" Dimmock hissed the word him. Anderson looked at Sherlock. "He maybe a freak but he wouldnt lie." Anderson stood straight and maybe even broke a smile towards Sherlock. John smiled as well seeing how Sherlock's tail happily bounced and a perk in his ears. "Why would I kill Sally? I had nothing against her. No motive." he said with an almost smug grin. "Not even the affair?" Sherlock smirk. "The affair?" everyone gasped except John and Lestrade who smiled at Sherlock to continue. "Yes the affair. As I've asked before: Is it nice not being me?" Sherlock grined. "An affair? How could you have an affair with my affair?" Anderson asked Dimmock, more confused then angry. "I have not the slightest of what your talking Holmes." Dimmock said through a clenched jaw. "Sall didnt want that of course. It was force. Dimmock threaten to revile to Anderson's wife the they were having an affair if she didnt agree. Sally knew that would break Anderson so she agreed." Sherlock smirked turning from a shock/angry Dimmock and pissed Anderson to a ready-to-go looking DI. "Check Barts. You'll find three knives, a pair of gloves and, shot in the dark here, a saw." John smiled as Lestrade nodded and sent his team, with Anderson, to Barts while Lestrade himself shoved Dimmock in a cop car. "People like you sicken me." John growled at Dimmock. Sherlock placed a paw on Johns shoulder, keeping his teddy bear from ripping Dimmock apart through the car window. John relaxed then smiled as Dimmock's eyes widen from seeing Sherlock's paws and his ears. Sherlock turned around with John and headed back to 221 bakerstreet. "Dont worry about it John." Sherlock said after a few mintues, sensing his friends anger. "It's just...What kind of sick bastard would..." John trailed off looking at Sherlock. "Again dont worry yourself." Sherlock patted John's back. "I learned something today." Sherlock smiled softy. "Hmmm?" John hummed. "How to pick pocket with claws." Sherlock held up his first right hand claw so John could see the keys hanging from it. They laughed. _'Maybe I could hold off on that cure...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5+Changes

John had gotten use to the thought that he was a teddy man. He also got use to the thought of him loving a tall cat-lock. Oh and he also got use to admitting to himself he loved the cat detective and the detective period. The simple ex army doctor John Watson has been cut, knifed, bombed, shot and punched for Sherlock. Why'd it take so long for him to find out his feeling for the..cat? John didnt know but he was glad he found out at such a 'purrrrfect' time. Things were changing and he really didnt mind anymore. John sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in hand,looking around and trying to list some of the changes that had taken place since they became pet-humans about four weeks ago.

Sherlock, still, sleeps in the living room more often then his bed but he cant sleep on the sofa. He keeps curling and falling off so now he has a big black and red cat bed in the living room. Sherlock has involuentary torn his books apart so next to his books is a scratching continues to deny that he uses it but John knows _he_ didnt make thoses scratchs. Sherlock still refuses to eat but still drinks milk, so he has a bowl in the cupborad. You would think John has to do all the texting, writing , and typing but you'd be wrong. Sherlock has taught himself how to type with his claws and paws, along with pick pocketing. Though not much has changed for John.

Only three things: All his pants have a small hole for his tail, all his hats have two holes for his ears, and he is in love with Sherlock, that is all. John smiled on the sofa in the flat as he thought about Sherlock(the cat)and him(the teddy bear) together as a couple. The thought made John giggle, smile and/or blush until someone dragged him out of his fantasy. Like right now...

"John!" John stopped giggling, but still smiling, and snapped his head to Sherlock who was standing in front of him, pouting. "Hmmm? Yes Sherlock?" John continued to smile.

"I've been texting you for the past five minutes!" Sherlock ploped down on his chair and sighed dramatically.

"Sorry. What were you texting for?"

"I need your phone."

"What? Why? Your phone is just fine."

"Nothing's wrong with my phone. I just cant text."

"Bu-"

"My number is too recognizable." John smiled at this. _'He had said the samething when we met.'_ and as John thought that, he started to laugh. Sherlock gave him a confused look then everything clicked itself together and Sherlock began to laugh along. John subsided to giggling and Sherlock to smiling. "Here." John smiled handing Sherlock his phone. As Sherlock texted John watched like always. Sherlock placed the phone flat on his paw, took out one claw and texted with lightning speed. What shocked John even more is that Sherlock managed never to scratch his phone, the laptop or anything else. "I've done it!" Sherlock yells jumping from the chair. John jumps too, but out of fear.

"What? You've done what?"John looks around then looks at Sherlock. He has that madman smile, the gleam in his eyes and his curls messy with his ear perked up.

John almost swayed but instead listened to his catmate. "We need to head to Bart's. I think I've found our cure!" Sherlock grabs his coat and runs off while John does the same, following the disappearing cat tail down the street. Sometimes, things never change.

A/N-No note for you guys..Oh wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Time to let the cat of the bag

"Now..." Sherlock had been mumbling to himself for the last hour and with each mumble something in John's stomach jumped. It was most likely fear.

"Sherlock are you sure using all of those chemicals are safe?" John asked, worriedly as he watched Sherlock hunch over, grab a bottle between his paws and tried ripped out the cork with his teeth. "Hmm?" Sherlock stopped sturggling with the bottle and looked up at John with big steel gray eyes. He removed the cork from his mouth and slid it to John. John smiled and uncorked the bottle as Sherlock began to talk.

"It's not a hundered percent safe, I'll admit that but being animal people for the rest of our life isnt an chose now is it?" Sherlock smiled, grabbing the bottle John just finished passing him in a test tube. A puff of purple smoke came out of said test tube and Sherlock smiled even wider. "All we have to do is..." Sherlock dipped his claw in a green liquid and hovered over to the test tube. John watched as a drip fell onto the counter.

_'Ammonium nitrate, pentazole, nitrostarch, hexanitroethane and...styphnic acid?'_

"Sherlock dont!" But he was too late. Sherlock and himself were blown into the next to the door. John shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sharp pain. "Sherlock!" John yelled as a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out the smoking room.

"John!" John snapped his head at Sherlock's vocie, since the halls were filled with smoke too, he couldnt really see Sherlock's worried face. "What is the matter with you?" John jumped up and pulled Sherlock passed the staring people, outside. "You, of ALL people, should know styphinc acid dosent mix well with nitrostarch, plus the rest?" John yelled at the confused looking Sherlock. "Acid? I had harmless nitro..." Sherlock mumbled. "Nitro?"

"Yes John. As in nitrogen? The chemical reaction wouldve sustained the animal genes and fought them off, creating our cure." Sherlock said in a annoyed yet confused tone. "If your so sure, why'd we blow...up?" John was twenty miles away as he spoke. "Maybe someone came in?" Sherlock asked. "No no no. Everyone knows you were doing your experiment so they wouldnt step foot in." John spoke in Sherlock's 'deducing' vocie. Sherlock on the other hand asked small questions, trying to figure out the mess himself. "The only people in the room, that came in or out, was me, you, and-" They snapped their head at each other, locking eyes as the puzzle snaps clear.

"Molly!"

* * *

><p>"I did good Jim?" Molly cuddled up to the worlds one and only consulting criminal. "Yes you did love." Jim cooed, stroking her hair. "Sherlock and John eh? Hmph. Soon enough they will both see that you can never escape James Moriarty."<p>

**A/N-Sorry this took soooooo long! I'll try to update sooner but...well no promises~! Please RRA and continue to enjoy ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-A lesson in stupidity

"But...but..." John stuttered, unable to admit that someone like Molly Hooper would do something to most likely kill them. "No buts John. It wasnt you and I know it wasnt me." The role reversal was back to normal as Sherlock leaned on a near by brick wall. "Okay, yes but...why?"

"Who knows?"

"She wouldnt try and kill you, the man she loves, for no reason." John mused. "Loves? Molly loves me?" Sherlock asked confused. "You've really never noticed? I thought you were always being a bastard but you've really never noticed." John smirked. "Molly is not in love with me John. Dont be stupid." Sherlock deined it more for himself. Him and Molly...just the thought! Sherlock shivered in disgust. "The only person I could see myself with is-" Sherlock cut himself off. "Is?" John promted. John's heart pounded as Sherlock seemed to blush and stutter the answer.

_'It's you John! It's always been, and always will be you!'_

Sherlock's mind screamed...but even as Sherlock blushed, he could see John blushing as well. Sherlock smirked as an idea formed. "You know the answer to that John." Sherlock purred, stalking John into a close alley. "S-Sherlock?" John's heart was in his stomach as he watched Sherlock's eyes spark. "You do know the answer...dont you?" Sherlock breathed the last part in his ear, placing his paws on either side of John. John just stared, afraid to say anything that would ruin the moment. "The answer is..." Sherlock deep vocie rummbled making John hot and cold all over. "My work." John heart seemed to drop. "You bastard!" John pushed Sherlock off, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to control his breathing. Sherlock started laughing. "It's not funny!" John yelled behind him as he walked out the alley, not caring how people stared. "Oh come on John!" Sherlock chased after John, now formulating a way to tell John how he felt.

* * *

><p><em>"My god Jim! Tell me you didnt!"<em>

"Oh but I didnt my dear Seb. Molly did."

_"You sure your_ Molly_ wouldnt get upset at you for calling me dear?"_ Sebastian pouted over the phone.

"Now love" Jim cooed to his lover. "you know she is just a pawn. Are you jealous?" Jim chuckled as the other line stayed silent.

_"I'm not jealous."_ Came the small reply.

"I only have eyes for you, my deadly sniper." he smiled as he heard his lover cough in embarassment and he knew Seb was blushing.

_"Yeah, yeah. Same here Jim."_

"Well I have to go. I love you."

_"I love you too. Be careful." _Jim smiled at his worry.

"I will, bye."

_"Bye."_

Jim closed his phone with a content sigh. "Molly." Jim said her name as if it left a bad tatse in his mouth. "Naive, small minded..." Jim shook his head.

"Jim~" Speak of the devil. Molly busted in his study. "How are you dear?" Jim forced a smile. "Good. I just came to tell you I'll be out for a while okay?" She skipped over to his desk. "Will do darling. I have a meeting to go to anyways." Jim smiled as he thought of his sniper. "Okay. I'll see you later. I love you." She leaned over and peak his cheek. "Love you too." She smiled brightly and skipped out the room. "Dear god!" Jim took out a napkin from his desk, wiped his cheek of Molly's kiss, and throw said napkin in his fireplace. He quickly texted Sebastian.

"Molly..." the very name made Jim shiver in disgust. He pictured her heartbroken face after everything was through.

"Let this be a lesson. A lesson in stupidity."

**A/N-Okay soooooooooo I dont like Molly. I think that was pretty obvious~;)Please RRA and continue to enjoy ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A wonder, a thought

John and Sherlock sat in quiet, trying to figure out why Molly would try to blow them up, compeltely forgetting about their cure. "Someone had to bribe her or...something." John spoke from his seat on the sofa. "What makes you think she couldnt have done it of her own free will?" Sherlock mused as he sat on the back of his armchair. "Sherlock!" John hissed softly. Sherlock sighed. "I guess your right. Molly Hooper was never really that kind of person." Sherlock exhaled. Normally Sherlock would be pulling his hair out, but...

_'I guess the cat calmness came with his ears.'_

And that was true. Along with the calmness, Sherlock became more playful and less serious. All in all, his deductions lost none of there exactness. In fact, they've even become more persice. "Maybe...maybe someone paid her off." John said, sticking to his bribing idea. "Or maybe they promised you." Sherlock grunted. "No. Molly wouldnt want me like that. She'd want me to fall in love with her myself. Like those crappy soaps you watch. 'I want him to love me for me.'" Sherlock said in his flawless female vocie with his damn smirk.

"Ahhh. That's what Nichole said to her brother, Arnold, when he bribed her to kill his evil ex-wife Lora." John sighed wistfully. Sherlock's tail flickered as he began to laugh. John smiled. Then an idea stopped Sherlock's laugh.

"Lets rearange that: What if a criminal boyfriend bribed his 'girlfriend'" Sherlock quoted it with his tail. "to kill his two enemys that showed him off last time they incountered." Sherlock's smile grew as John's face went from confused to shocked.

"Jeez Sherlock! You dont think...?"

"Oh no. I _know_."

"Are you sure?" At that Sherlock sighed. "No. It's just an thought." Again the quietness flowed throughout the room. "It feels right." John smiled after a while. "Doesnt it?" Sherlock smiled with him. "What do you think we should do first?"

"_I_ think _I_ should go look for Molly." Sherlock stood up. "Oh no,no,no! I'm going with you." John said, repeating Sherlock's actions.

"John, it's too dangerous-"

"I'm not letting you leave me again!" John yelled, balling his fists. John's eyes quickly snapped open as he blushed beat red. Sherlock's ears twiched in shock, his eyes went wide and a faint pink dusted his snowy cheeks. "I-I..." John stuttered, unable to explain what he said.

"I love you." John's head snapped up to see Sherlock's loving, genuine smile as he eyes started to glow. "I wouldnt ever leave you unless it was to protect you." Sherlock kissed the top of John's head. John's mouth flapped back and forth, like a fish out of water. Sherlock frowned. "You dont feel the same..." It wasnt a question. "I just thought..." Sherlock mumbled turning away. "No!" John croaked, pulling Sherlock back to him and smash his lips to the deductive cats.

"I-I love you too." John said, after they broke for air. Sherlock smiled again, happiness radiating off of him along with his tail bouncing with excitment. "I'm still coming with you." John said,smiling. "Are you sure?" Sherlock questioned with worry though the smile didnt waver.

"'Till the end." John smiled, his tail wagging.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~Dom Molly! & John...?

"You found her where!" John said loudly out of shock to his cat of a boyfriend laying on the sofa. "Yep. At a Dom & Sub club in the depths of lower London." Sherlock smiled. "You know, maybe Molly _did_ blow us up. I mean: Dom Molly. Who would've thought." Sherlock laughed. "She only comes from wherever she goes to go to that club." Sherlock snickered. "Well...uhmm...How are we suppose to get to her?" John mumbles, trying not to shiver as he tries _not_ to picture Molly...in leather...with a sub at her-

"We have to get in the club." Sherlock said simply, playing with a ball of pink yarn John had brought. John rasied an eyebrow at him from his spot at the kitchen doorway. "Unless you've got a reputition at the club already..." John laughed then looked at Sherlock silent figure and still paws. "S-Sherlock?" John's laughter died down as he gulped a ball of fear. "Well a man named 'Boss' may know me..." Sherlock said softly that without his ears, John would've never been able to hear. "As a...Dom?" John gulped unable to keep the image of Dom Sherlock out of his head. John coughed as he tried to hide his blushed face. "Uhhhhh...not really..." Sherlock placed his his chin on his chest. John said nothing as he pictured Sherlock tied up and leashed...begging. "You were a sub?" John whispered. Sherlock didnt say anything, and his ears went down as if he was ashamed.

"Sherlock-"

"John I really-"

"I'm not-"

"I know it's vile and-"

"Sexy." John stalked towards Sherlock. "Yes yes...wait...Sexy?" Sherlock looked up with big eyes and flushed face. "Yeah. The thought of you so submissive...It's pretty goddamn sexy." John chuckled darkly, towering over Sherlock. John had climbed on Sherlock while he talked. John watched as Sherlock's eyes fluttered and a soft moan slipped through his slightly parted cupid bow lips. John smirked like a wolf who just cornered his prey. "J-John!" Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back as John nibbled, kissed and sucked his very senstive neck. "Ah,ah,ah. We have to work." John jumped off and smiled at Sherlock's pouting face and disapointed grunt. "Come on." John laughed. Sherlock sighed and came back to himself. "Okay first I need to go and shop for us." Sherlock stood up and threw on his coat.

"Shopping? Sherlock K. Holmes is going shopping?" John lowered himself in his armchair. "Yes. In order to blend in. Your clothes wont do."

"What does that mean? Whats wrong with my clothes?" John asked as Sherlock gave him that _'Really?'_ look. "Your going to really ask that?"

"Yes."

"You dont have any suits. My doms wear black and red, or anything with black really, bright colors are not really me, subs in general wear their collar and,depending on which club, I blue and red or anything really." Sherlock threw his scarf around his neck. "Well i guess-"

"I'll be back in 5." Sherlock meowed. John just sighed as he watched Sherlock's tail flicker before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"There." Sherlock smiled at John in his black and red tux. "Ahhh. Just like the good old days." John mummbled more to himself. "Hmm?" Sherlock tilted his head in confusion.<p>

"Oh nothing." John smiled, running his fingers through his hair, slicking his hair back and hiding his ears. "How do I look?" John asked, with a smirk that was pure 'dom'. "You look..." Suddenly the room became very hot. "..very natural." Sherlock blushed. "Thank you." John smiled and he seemed to notice something strange in the mirror. "Sherlock my nose...It's back!" John gasped, his hands flying up to his_ human_ nose. "What do you think caused it?" John turned to Sherlock. "I dont know." Sherlock mumbled. "Come on. We better get going. I'll figure it out." Sherlock shook his head. "Yes,yes." John smiled, digging through his drawer for something. "John what are you doing?

"This." John pulled out a ruby and emerald studed black collar that had _John.H. Watson's property_ ingraved in sliver. "J-John." Sherlock gazed it over in awe. "This is amazing! Where'd you-"

"Shh,shh. Here." John lead Sherlock to the bed. Sherlock sat and kept his paws in his lap. "Lift." John ordered and with no dely, Sherlock lifted his head, showing his long, pale neck. "There." John placed the collar on.

"Good boy." John said proudly, seeing Sherlock smile and his cat tail bounce. "Get dressed and then we'll leave." John cooed, petting Sherlock. "Yes…"

"And that means practice starting now." John said, sliding his hand from Sherlock's hair to Sherlock chin. "Now, when you answer me it is 'yes sir' understand?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god yes." Sherlock's shaking vocie answered in whisper. "Good. Get dressed."

"Yes sir." Sherlock nodded. "Hey, what are you going to wear?" John asked in his normal vocie. "You'll see~" Sherlock sung and skipped out the room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sherlock! We have to g-" John turned to spot Sherlock standing in front of him with his head bowed down, his pink and white ears perked in a mess of black curls, dressed up in his sexy silk purple long sleeve and black <em>tight<em> jeans.

"I'm ready, sir." Sherlock spoke in a small, soft vocie. The same man that he chased down and through London, the same man who shot the smiley face _he drew_ on their flat wall was submitting to him and damn if he didnt look sexy doin' it.

"L-lets go then." John cleared his throut,put his dom mask on and led Sherlock to the most biggest D&S club in London.

A/N-Yep. I like where this story is heading, do you?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Clubbing!

"John Watson! Is that you?" A man with red frizzy hair called from the front of the club next to a huge graud.

"Hey Fitz! It is, it is." John chuckled as he waved to his friend. Sherlock kept his head down but raised an eyebrow. "My man! Get your ass in here!" Fitz smiled and led John and Sherlock inside. "So who's your sub?" Fitz asked, holding open a big pair of red velvet doors for John and Sherlock. "This is Sherlock." John spoke with so much pride, Sherlock smiled. "Sherlock, introduce yourself." John laid his hand on Sherlock's arm. Sherlock smiled and lifted his head. "My name is Sherlock. Nice to meet you Mr. Fitz." Sherlock's tail bounced as he smiled at Fitz. "Nice to meet you Sherlock and please just Fitz." The spunky red head kissed one of Sherlock's paws. "No,no,no! Not this one, Fitz." John raised an eyebrow at him. Fitz takes a double take at Sherlock's neck.

"I-is that a-! Oh my!" Fitz gasped, placing his hands at his side. "I'm really sorry sir!" Fitz bowed and Sherlock raised an eyebrow again. "It's fine Fitz." John grinned as he continued into the club. Sherlock gasped as he looked around the room. Dom's mingling in the main room with some subs at the bar or in the other room talking with other subs. The main room was deep red and a dark night blue with the silver lighting all around and the grand staircase in the middle of the room.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeow~" Sherlock meowed under his breath. "Pretty somkin huh?" Fitz spun around. "Same as always." John sighed with a certain wistfulness. "Come, come! I bet Seth, Albert and Vergil are just _dying_ to see you!" John nods and turns to Sherlock real quick. "I trust my sub knows what to do and how to do it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then." And will that John gave him a smile, a quick peck and left to his group of friends. Sherlock looked through the glass wall of the subs room;The room was smaller and lighter then the main room, with a large table of food(yet everyone's so sexy and fit) coushins, three sofas and a coffee table in the middle. Sherlock didnt forget his task, but he was just simply enjoying how it felt to _fit in_ again. He walked into the room and started to speak to a female sub.

"John! How many years?" Seth said in his gruffy voice, giving John a hug."Almost two. You havent changed Seth." John laughed as he looked over the large(muscle and height wise) brown haired, brown eyed, slightly beared man. "Cant say the same. You look as if your glowing!" John turned and caught Sherlock's eye, Sherlock giving him a wink before turning back to his small group.

"I bet that's the reason." John turned back to see a tall, smiling blond standing next to Seth. "Good to see you Albert! How's Chris?" John smiled, seeing the green eyed, blond blush just by the mention of his sub/lover/husband. "Ahh, fistey as ever." Albert chuckled. "Your new toy seems to be getting the others attention." A amused light tone chimed in. John jumped and snapped his head to the left of Seth. "Lord, Vergil! You scared me half to death!" John grabbed his heart through his suit as he glared with a smile at the white haired, icey eyed man. "Think of it as a welcome back gift." Everyone laughed and John felt a warm feeling of homeyness and acceptance settle in his stomach. "So who's the toy?" Albert asked, eyeing Sherlock. "No,no,no! As I told Fitz, not this one." John calmy picked up a drink from a passing tray as he waited for-

"Shit John! Is that a collar?" Seth choaked on his drink. "Why yes, yes it is." John nodded his head, unable to keep the pride smile off his face. "Thought I'd never live to see the day.." Albert patted John on the back. "Seth's Lisa, Albert's Chris, my Dante,and even Molly's sub, Helen has taken a liking to your sub." Vergil smirked. "Sherlock is a charmer."

_'So that's Molly's sub..'_

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Albert's british voice thickened. "Molly is going to do a performance with her male sub, Henry." John turned to Albert. "Helen and Henry? What did she do, kidnap twins?" they shared a laugh before a bell rung and Fitz's voice ran through the room.

"_Molly Hooper's Endurance performance is starting right now in theater 5."_

"Still sounds like he owns a movie theather.." John smiled. "You know Fitz's dream of homing a movie theather in this club will never die." Seth laughed.

"Nethier will he sadly..." Vergil mumbled. "What's that Verg?" Albert asked. "Nothing, nothing. Lets go!" Vergil smiled and they all leave, with their subs upstairs to watch Molly's performance.

John and Sherlock exchanged looks as they went upstairs, sharing the same thought:

_'Cant wait till Molly sees us!'_

A/N-Dunno how it's going so far...so plz RRA


End file.
